Just Smile!
by OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Bianchi was told one time too many to smile- Until she carved it into her face. She does just fine as the Joker. - KHR Batman fusion featuring Bianchi!Joker, Chrome!Batman, Kyoko!Catwoman and Reborn!Harley Quinn.
1. One: Just Smile! (Bianchi)

**Just Smile!**

 **Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn & Batman

 **Summary:** Bianchi was told one time too many to smile- One did not become the Joker out of nowhere, you know.

KHR Batman fusion featuring Bianchi!Joker, Chrome!Batman, Kyoko!Catwoman and Reborn!Harley Quinn.

 **Warnings:** Some violence, and um. Well, it's pretty mild for the Joker, actually. But yeah. The smile.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Batman.

* * *

 **One: Just Smile! (Bianchi)**

* * *

 ** _Bianchi is society, Bianchi is the girl,_**

 ** _Bianchi is so pretty, but don't you know, girl?_**

 ** _Just wear some makeup, put on a pretty smile,_**

 ** _'_** ** _Till the world goes wi-ild._**

-.-

But don't you know, my papa,

I don't like it very much,

Lipgloss sticks to my hair,

And covering skin sucks.

I'd much rather paint my nails

A pretty shade of poison.

Oh, papa, won't you leave me to my business?

-.-

 _If you want to poison, dear,_

 _Then go work in the kitchen._

 _Cook some for your brother,_

 _Or-even-just-make_

 _A sandwich_

 _Or two._

-.-

And this is why I poison men,

This why I hate,

This is why I scream and shout,

And never want a date!

None of you understand,

You're fools, all of you!

I'm not gonna wear that dress,

And neither are you.

Goodbye, Romeo.

-.-

 _Did you ha_ _ve to steal his life, my dear?_

 _Why don't just sit down?_

 _Sit still, look pretty, don't frown!_

 _Just smile a little more and they'll never suspect,_

 _That you're the one who killed him-_

 _And not a heart attack!_

-.-

I don't want to smile, papa,

I've told you so before,

I'm getting tired of this discussion,

And never wanted more

Then just

For you

To leave me

Be.

-.-

 _Your brother ran away,_

 _But don't worry your little head,_

 _I'll get him home,_

 _I'll drag him home,_

 _He'll come back in a snap._

 _In the meantime,_

 _Why don't you learn to sew?_

-.-

 _Oh, darling,_

 _Just smile!_

-.-

Brother, brother dear,

Father, let him be!

This house doesn't need me-

It's venomous already,

Bites us 'till we're dead.

Dead,

Like you,

Inside.

-.-

 _Just smile!_

-.-

Fine,

I'll smile.

F.o.r.e.v.e.r.

-.-

 **Did you hear about Bianchi-**

 **The Falco heiress?**

 **She took a knife to her face**

 **And carved it as a cReSt.**

 **On both sides of her lips**

 **She s liced!**

 **Her pretty face**

 **Forever marred by** ** _grue-some_**

 **Smile!**

-.-

(Don't you know?

I'm the Joker!)

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm having loads of fun with this! It's going to be one character in the lead per chapter! I've got ideas for four chapters already, there might be more if I come up with some more! :D

The style was once more inspired by the lovely OperaEagle IcelynLacelett! And a Tumblr post by ithelpstodream!

Next chapter: Ac-ti-va-tion, Bat Witch! (Nagi/Chrome)


	2. Two: Ac-ti-va-tion, Bat Witch! (Chrome)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Batman.

* * *

 **Two: Ac-ti-va-tion, Bat Witch! (Nagi/Chrome)**

* * *

 **You're little Nagi,**

 **Little Nagi dear!**

 **The daughter of a star,**

 **The drama pioneer!**

 **And oh, is that not funny?**

 **Such a coincidence!**

 **Her career took flight**

 **When she had a cute girl**

 **On her arm.**

 **(Teenagers aren't that cute anymore**

 **What are you doing here,**

 **Nagi?)**

 **-.-**

I don't like the busy crowds,

I don't like parades,

I'm fine at home,

Though the mansion's huge

(Big and cold and l-o-n-e-l-y)

 **-.-**

I guess I'll just go outside.

 **-.-**

 _She fell into the well?_

 _How unseemly!_

 _Do keep a better eye on her,_

 _You hear?_

 _Oh- that's the limousine,_

 _The crowds must be cheering,_

 _Waiting for me,_

 _I must go!_

 **-.-**

Mama, mama,

There are bats in the well!

 **-.-**

 _Talk to housekeeper,_

 _I don't have time now!_

 **-.-**

But mama, mama,

I like them so much!

They're so small, and dark,

And they fly!

 **-.-**

 _I'm out of here,_

 _My dear._

 _I'll call the pest control later!_

 **-.-**

You didn't listen, did you?

(You _n_ e _v_ er do)

 **-.-**

 **There's a girl in the well,**

 **There's a girl in the well,**

 **And she's refusing to leave,**

 **Such a scandal, such a scandal,**

 **Try to contain it,**

 **It doesn't work,**

 **We'll go ''Eww,'' in the background**

 **And praise her publically**

 **For saving the bats!**

 **-.-**

 **Her mother, the star, the darling, the actress, so enraged**

 **by the in-ci-dent.**

 **She fired the housekeeper for calling pest control!**

 **Of course,** ** _she_** **wouldn't have done so.**

 **She's a saint, after all!**

 **-.-**

 _Nagi, Nagi,_

 _Must you always get your way?_

 _You're such a selfish child,_

 _Why don't you go away?_

 _If you must play with such filthy beasts,_

 _You can go outside_

 _And sleep beside ThEm tonight._

 **-.-**

It's cold out here, it always is,

But today I mind less!

There are the bats now, and I like them,

They're such sweet lullabies.

They're not like people,

They don't stop to talk,

Don't make me un-com-forta-ble.

 **-.-**

They fly in the night,

Almost invisible,

Oh, my darlings, I'll hide you from the light!

Don't worry- don't worry,

This is me!

I love you, and you love me.

(You're the only ones, though)

 **-.-**

 _Nagi, Nagi, just stop singing_

 _To those blasted dirty beasts,_

 _Shut your mouth,_

 _Stop doing_

 _Such selfish things to me!_

 _Just come with me,_

 _Look pretty,_

 _And don't speak your mind,_

 _I don't want another fuck-up_

 _Like the last time!_

 **-.-**

 **It's the Batgirl and her mother,**

 **Such a nice pair!**

 **Just look, how they love each other!**

 **The best in Gotham!**

 **The actress and the activist,**

 **Oh, gotta love them,**

 **No household in this city**

 **That doesn't know their name.**

 **-.-**

 _Batgirl- bad girl, Nagi, Nagi,_

 _The curtain went down,_

 _The crowd left, so did the staff,_

 _Lights out,_

 _Why are you still here?_

 _What are you doing here, Nagi?_

 _The show's over!_

 **-.-**

…You didn't have to remind me.

I know you do not love me.

Just leave me to my city,

And my bats.

(I do not like the crowds)

 **-.-**

There is magic in my fingers,

A boy that speaks to my mind,

And he's a bat,

He loves me.

 **-.-**

It's cold outside,

but at least

it isn't lonely.

* * *

 **After many years of absence,**

 **She has returned, the lady grace!**

 **Oh, no, wait-**

 **that was her mother,**

 **Long since deceased,**

 **We meant the Batgirl- was she not the Batgirl?**

 **Oh, 'twas so long ago!**

 **(Batwoman now?)**

 **Nagi's back!**

 **-.-**

Hello, Mukuro, my old friend,

How have you been/all these years?

I haven't been in Gotham,

Disappeared into the mountains,

Learned some of the…

let's say darker arts.

 **-.-**

 _Why, you would be interested in those, would you not?_

 _Pick a card, darling, and guess._

 **-.-**

Tarot again?

 **-.-**

 _What else, my dear Chrome?_

 **-.-**

May the spirits guide a witch!

Don't speak my secret name

So loudly, teacher!

 **-.-**

 _You know they won't hear._

 _You're a gem, you're precious,_

 _You're the best of them all,_

 _And that's spoken from_

 _A Bat-shifter (bad-shifter, get it?)_

 _To a sister-witch!_

 _Now, humor an old criminal,_

 _And tell me of the ball!_

 _Did it roll in the court,_

 _The ball of fate?_

 **-.-**

It's getting grimmer every year,

They're talking about

Taking down

The forest as a whole!

I can't allow that,

I can't!

Mukuro, just once more,

Teach me how to dance?

 **-.-**

 _My pleasure, dearie, but for the right price only!_

 **-.-**

Is dancing/with the devil/not enough?

 **-.-**

 _Only the sun rises for nothing, sister, sister dear,_

 _I need some poison, and I need it from the veins,_

 _Need it from the deadliest, f.a.t.a.l. snake._

 _So go, and get me what I crave,_

 _From the woman ever-smiling,_

 _Dearest Bat Witch!_

 **-.-**

As you wish, brother-witch,

I will fetch it.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Chrome's Batman is really different from the real Batman and that's probably why it was so much fun to do! Mixing their backgrounds and seeing what happens is fun~~

Next chapter: MO: Suplex-Rob-You-Blind (Kyoko)


	3. Three: MO: Suplex-Rob-You-Blind (Kyoko)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Batman.

* * *

 **Three: MO: Suplex-Rob-You-Blind (Kyoko)**

* * *

 **A pretty lady in a catsuit!**

 **Ain't it nice and clean?**

 **Oh so tempting, so alluring,**

 **You'll forget your name!**

 **-.-**

(And perhaps, also

The amount on your bank account

Before I came and stole…

Well, more than half)

 **-.-**

 **She haunts the streets at night!**

 **-.-**

Ain't no hooker, baby,

Though what'd be wrong with that?

It's a respectable profession,

Unlike mine!

 **-.-**

 **Wonder** **what her face is like,**

 **So underneath that mask!**

 **-.-**

Honey sweet and sugar smile,

That's all you need to know!

You won't know what hit you

'Till I suplex you, MO.

 **-.-**

(Then it's

The floor~)

 **-.-**

 **She robbed me, she robbed me,**

 **She robbed me blind!**

 **Gone, all my possessions**

 **All in one night!**

 **-.-**

Don't leave the window open,

Not even for your cat,

He brought a little friend in,

Just. To. Chat!

(Oops- isn't that the French word for...

Cat?)

 **-.-**

Be glad I didn't leave you blind-

You know I could, you know I would,

I don't have claws for nigh!

 **-.-**

Oh my, is that Chrome-chan?

 **-.-**

 **Terror, people, terro** **r,**

 **Oh, terror in the streets!**

 **The burglar met the Bat s** **inging**

 **with the Joker in the street!**

 **-.-**

 **Oh god, oh god,**

 **Safe here is no man!**

 **Girls ain't got guns,**

 **Don't need 'em anyway!**

 **-.-**

 **Watch out for the Terror Trio,**

 **Who appear** **when you expect them the least,**

 **Actions declare them criminals,**

 **But villains? Not so sure.**

 **Property destruction?**

 **Saved the habitat**

 **Of endangered creatures!**

 **They keelhauled a man-**

 **The boy, his victim, they tucked safely into bed,**

 **The assaulter on the shame!**

 **(First, they went to the docks,**

 **Hauled him underneath the ships,**

 **Until they hung him on the clock tower,**

 **Dangling by the pants**

 **'** **till the police came)**

 **And stealing? Only**

 **From the rich!**

 **(Not that that excuses it,**

 **But at least nobody's**

 **going hungry)**

 **-.-**

 **Criminals, they flood the streets,**

 **Heroes, villains both,**

 **But the most terrifying to all of them**

 **Is the Terror Trio, though!**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Next chapter: Harley Quinn- I Hear Pantomime! (Reborn)


	4. Four: I hear pantomime! (Reborn)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Batman.

* * *

 **Four: Harley Quinn- I hear pantomime! (Reborn)**

* * *

 **Who's that? Who's that man?**

 **Fingerlickin' suave?  
'Em dark eyes, devilish!  
Who's the burning man?**

 **-.-  
**  
 _Well, that'd be Harley Quinn,  
He rides them bikes like ego  
And he likes to show some skin,  
His gun is in his hat  
'Cause his shorts don't have po-ckets!_

 _-.-_

 ** _Damn!_**

 ** _-.-_**

 _Did you know, oh did you know,_

 _He used to be a doctor!_

 _But fingerlickin' suit wearing,_

 _Straight pants Mr. Reborn,_

 _Was not a goodie-two-shoes,_

 _As they should've known!_

 _-.-_

 _As psychiatrist_

 _He got the prison key!_

 _-.-_

 **Help 'em, baby, help 'em,**

 _-.-_

 _No, help him, indeed!_

 _He gave himself a helping hand,_

 _And fell so for the chaos,_

 _He couldn't resist,_

 _The lure of one more taste._

 _-.-_

 **Tell me more, tell me more.**

 **-.-**

 _He opened up the cell door,_

 _The Joker sashaying_

 _right past the bars!_

 _-.-_

 **So now he's a criminal?!**

 **And to as to what he's done?**

 _He's shot 'em, killed 'em,_

 _And still made them long for more._

 _-.-_

 _You might ask what's he's doing_

 **These days? Aha?**

 _That'be a secret, baby,_

 _Or perhaps a baby secret?_

 _They say he's got a pupil,_

 _Still chasing after chaos,_

 _Wait- is that an engine?_

 _-.-_

 ** _Oh god, I hear the sound of pantomime!_**

BAM!

* * *

 **Next chapter:** Five: Everywhere the Devil Spits (Di-ino)


End file.
